Mistletoe- All 4!
by Soap Sudsy
Summary: :)


# Mistletoe

## By FirenzeFire

"HEY RON! Can you help us with this?' yelled George from across the yard. He and Fred were carrying a Pine Tree (a big one) over to the house. 

"Ok! But I have to keep an eye out for Harry and Hermione!" said Ron, jogging over to help the twins.

The 3 manage to get the Tree into the house and stand it up.

"This is possibly our best tree yet! Fred and George would you mind helping me with the ornaments? We have to get them all upstairs so we can start decorating," said Ginny coming down the stairs.

It was 4 days before Christmas and Ron Weasley and his family were preparing for it. He had invited his friends Harry and Hermione over for the holidays.They were all 19 now, last year Voldemort had fallen, for good, at least they all hoped so.

10 minutes later when all the ornaments were brought in, Ron heard a voice behind him. He felt hands clasp over his eyes.

"Hi Ron, guess who?" said a voice that sounded like Hermione.

Ron's heart skipped a beat. _Is it Hermione? Her hands are so cold._

"Hermione?"

"Of COURSE silly! Merry Christmas. Early, but still!" She gave him a hug. Ron blushed.

Hermione was holding 2 bags full of presents. "Can I put these under the tree?"

"Um, Sure," 

Hermione got out package after package of exquisitely wrapped presents. Most were wrapped with gold paper and purple ribbon with a nametag on it. After she had unloaded at least 17 gifts she turned back around and said with a grin, "I was so happy that you invited me over, you know with my parents having a trip for work and all. I got everyone something. Just not you and Harry. I didn't have enough. (pause) Just kidding. You look so funny when you are in shock! My parents gave me a little extra. I think they are happy that I didn't have to stay home alone." Ron took note and saw that at least 3 of the gifts were for him. 

Ron smiled at Hermione. He walked over to her and said "Hermione, you are always welcome here! You know that!" He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked; he had liked her ever since their FIRST year at Hogwarts. He had never told anyone except Harry.

"Ahem," it was Harry, "am I interrupting something?"

"Harry!" said Ron, "Hi! Did you Apparate ok?"

"Just fine. Do you have a place for me to out these?" Harry waved a bag of presents under Ron, (his presents were all wrapped in Redish paper with green ribbons, he looked as though he had gotten everyone something too).

"Try under the tree! Hey what's that?" said Hermione, pointing to a green bag with what looked like branches in it.

"Mistletoe! To get in the Christmas spirit. I am going to hang them up all over, watch who you walk through a door with!" said Harry innocently. Ron had a sneaking suspicion that Harry was trying to fix Ron and Hermione up again, and it made Ron sick. Ron always started feeling a bit off whenever Harry started his schemes. 

Hermione giggled with Ginny who had just walked in the living room.

"I am going to take Hermione up to my room so she can get situated…. Ok? We'll be down in a bit" said Ginny. 

"I think I'll have Harry going up in a minute. Bye Girls," said Ron, "Harry do you want to help me out the lights on our tree? It is my job this year."

"You bet…where's your outlet?"

"Outlet?"

"Yes, for your lights. Oh…I guess not. What kind of lights ARE you using, Ron?"

"Fairy Lights! I'll show you," Ron reached down into a box and pulled out a container of little glass-like balls. "You take the fairy and flick it until the light comes on, when it does, you take it and give it a toss…see?" Ron tossed the lighted fairy up and it flew over to the tree. 

After they had flicked hundreds of Fairies onto the tree they took a look at it. 

"Wow!" said Harry, "This looks awesome!" And it did. The tree was flickering with the hundreds of Fairies, which were glowing a brilliant white. "I can't wait to see what your ornaments are like!" 

"You'll see! Let's get you set up, up stairs."

As they passed the door to Ginny's Room, Ron discovered it was open. He could hear talking "….I think I am going to tell him this Christmas, what do you think I should do?"

Just then Ron heard Harry calling him.

Mistletoe Part 2

by FirenzeFire

"Where were you?" asked Harry genuinely amused. 

"Erm…uh…Nowhere?" stammered Ron. He knew Harry knew exactly where he had been.

Harry always liked to hear it directly from the horse's mouth though, but Ron wasn't going

to give it to him. He wasn't that daft.

"Nowhere, were you? Not at Ginny's room, no of COURSE not. You would NEVER listen

to their private conversations."

"Uh..no…not nessasarily. Well, not listening. Harry?" 

"What?" asked Harry.

"Shut up!" with that Ron playfully thwacked Harry over the head with a pillow he had

conjured from his room.

After a vigorous pillow fight Harry and Ron were both very tired. Ron had feathers stuck all

in his red hair, which gave him the appearance of a flaming chicken. 

"So, Ron, what did you get Hermione for Christmas?"

"Um," said Ron, his ears turning a bit red, "I got her a nice set of potions that you can use

to transfigure things with. A few other things too."

"I know what you should get her. I know what you WANT to get her. For goodness sakes,

Ron. I know you like her. You've liked her for 8 years! Just go up to her and kiss her! Tell

her how you feel! It can't be that hard! You've known her for a forever! Ron, you love her."

"I know! I just don't know what to do! I am too afraid! I don't know what to say!" wailed

Ron. He sounded a lot like a frustrated 4-year-old.

"Tell her how you feel! Oh great! Now I sound like a bloody guidance counselor!" Harry

looked over at Ron with a goofy look. 

"Maybe I should. No…no! She'll say she doesn't like me back. You know what? I don't

know what to think anymore! It seems that is has been to long. I am just obsessed. I don't

think she likes me anyway."

"Yes, of course. YOU BLOCKHEAD. YOU know that isn't true!"

"I guess I don't."

"Are you blind?!? SHE LIKES YOU! She's liked you as long as you've liked her! A nice

round oh 8 years! How blind are you two? You like her. She likes you. Do something

about it! You two have been annoying me since our first year. I practically wanted to kill

you both at the Yule ball! You two are so obvious!"

"I guess.. I am a bit obvious. But I don't know it is just so hard to believe! I have liked her

for so long. I just want it to happen!"

"Oh and by the way… I was ahead of you on the stairs. I could hear Hermione and Ginny

talking. I think she is planning to give you a special present this year." Seeing Ron's

inquisitive look he pressed on. "Ron, you gotta believe me she likes you"

"If you say-" there was a knock at the door. Well, you could call it a knock, but it was

more like a bang, a bang on the door and Hermione's voice saying, "Come on down guys!

It's time for Dinner."

As Ron and Harry opened the door and walked out, Ron couldn't help giving Hermione a

friendly whack on the shoulder. It wasn't without a retaliation, although, Hermione came

right back with a thwack across the head. 

"What were you guys talking about in there for so long anyway?"

# ** **

# ** **

# ** **

# ** **

# ** **

# **Mistletoe Part 3**

Ron, Harry, and Hermione came down to dinner. 

"Fred, George! Can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?" asked Harry. "No Ron, just them, ok?"

Ron looked bewildered….then he wondered what Harry was up to, then…he got a stomachache. _WHY does Harry always do that to me?! WHY!?_

"Ron, what's the matter?" asked Hermione looking worried, "Are you ok?" She gave him a hug. "Really are you ok?"

"Yeh, I'm fine."

"HEY Ron! Her-my-oh-knee!! We are all going out for a Snowball fight!" yelled Fred.

"Wait, get back in here, are you forgetting dinner? You have to eat first! This is going to be one of our last holidays together," Mrs. Weasley said. "You know that Fred and George are leaving to set their shop up in Diagon Ally. 

So, all of them sat down and ate. Mrs. Weasley had prepared Chicken with green beans, and flaming pudding, it was yummy, Ron liked it. He couldn't help thinking, however that something bad was going to happen outside. When they had all finished wolfing down their dinners all of them headed out side. 

When they got into the yard there was already mountains of snowballs ready for the throwing, the snow glistened in the moonlight. As R-on was looking around he felt something hard hit his back. Hermione had thrown a snowball at him. Hr quickly threw one back. Within moments the air was thick with flying snow. Ginny had be hit so many times she fell down, but Harry went over to help her back up. _Hmm…___Ron thought_You know, I think Harry has a thing for Ginny.___Meanwhile Gred and Forge had managed to bewitch the snowballs to follow Percy around.

"Ow! Stop it you two! OW! Get them off me! FRED!! I said STOP IT! How can you be 21 and still act like a 12 year old?! OW! " yelled Percy.

Fred and George laughed. Ron stopped for a moment to catch his breath, he had been chasing Harry all over the yard chucking snow, and even hit Percy square in the face. THUNK. 

"Ow! Who threw…HERMIONE! That hurt! I'm gonna get you!"

Ron went speeding after Hermione with a barrage of snowballs being thrown. When Ron got close enough he lept in to the air to try to catch her "Argggh! Gotcha!" Then he realized something…he was on the ground. He had pinned Hermione on the ground….uh oh bad situation. _I knew SOMETHING bad was going to happen!_ Then he heard someone yell..

"Ron! Look up!" 

As Ron looked up he felt the pit of his stomach knot up. It was a mistletoe branch floating in mid air. Now he would have to kiss Hermione.. with all of them watching. He quickly got to his feet. 

"Go on Ron…you have to!"

Hermione stood up. She was a little pink around the edges. Ron looked flushed and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"No….Ron. You have to kiss her LIPS!"

Ron gulped….oh no. He looked at Hermione. He noticed exactly how pretty she looked with snow all over her face (he thought this as a joke).He chuckled to himself_She even has hair stuck to her face__. _He reached over and brushed her hair behind her ear. He slowly leaned over. He felt his lips press against Hermione's and linger there for a moment. He couldn't get over how warm she was. When he pulled back he opened his eyes. She was smiling at him. Everyone erupted into applause.

"Way to go! Finally after 8 years!" it was Harry. He was pretending to wipe tears away.

"Shut up!" yelled Ron. He was still on Cloud 9. "Hermione can I talk to you somewhere… alone?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and walked her over to the back yard and sat down on the bench with her.

"Hermione, uh. Erm. I….I…love..you. I have loved you. Ever since I met you I have loved you. I have never been able to tell you… I thought you hated me. We fight all the time, and I just thought that.." He was cut off. Hermione had kissed him. This time the kiss was much longer and more intense. He had wanted this to happen for years. 

When they parted Hermione said, "I love you too. I can't believe I never said anything. I'm cold….sorry that was off topic."

"That's ok. Here…" Deciding then wasn't the best time to go in for another coat, Ron just snuggled up nextto her and tried to warm her shoulders by rubbing them a bit. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Hey you two! Ever going to come back??" it was Harry yelling from the front yard.

"No –is that ok Hermione?- yeah. No, we're gonna go inside. You all better get in soon too. It's getting late and it's Christmas Eve!"

"Night Ron. Night Hermione. Don't get yourselves into trouble" yelled George.

"You are such a nit wit!" Ron thought this to be either Charlie or Bill….he wasn't thinking about it too hard. 

Ron took Hermione inside. They sat down by the tree. Hermione put her head in Ron's lap. After about 10 minutes or so…Hermione started to doze off. Ron sat there and just thought. He hadn't been so happy in YEARS. He did however know that Christmas was tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to give Hermione her gift. He decided he should wake her up and send her off to bed.

"Hermione…"

"Hmm? Wha? Euah.."

"Wake up…it's time for you to head upstairs. You need to get some sleep."

"Ok."

Ron helped Hermione up, they walked up the stairs, when they reached the landing that Ginny's room was on they stopped. 

"Go to Sleep now, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning. Ok?" 

"Good night Ron." Hermione gave Ron another kiss and went off to bed. Ron's head was swimming with thoughts as he climbed up the stairs to his room. He reached the door and flopped down on his bed, not bothering to change in to his pajamas. He fell asleep just after he heard Harry enter the room. Little did he know that the next day would be even more exciting then this one…..

.** M****i****s****t****l****e****t****o****e ****P****a****r****t ****4******

By FirenzeFire

"MERRY CHRISTMAS RON!" It was Harry.

"Mmmmph grmm? Geroff! Huh? Ohhhh. Yeah, erm Merry Christmas! What time is it?" Ron yawned and stretched out. 

"'Round 9:30 or so. Are you going to lie in bed or are you going to come down stairs?"

"Get Dressed is what I am going to do…..I don't want everyone seeing me half-naked."

"I bet Hermione wouldn't mind!"

"Harry you are such a prick." With that Ron lunged at Harry knocking him to the floor and then stood up placed his foot over Harry and stuck his hands up in the air triumphantly. 

"Ok Ok you won. Go get a shirt on. THEN we are going downstairs….by the way.." Harry looked as if he had been waiting to tell Ron this.He scratched his neck and said rather fast, "IlikeyoursisterandwekissedandIamgoingtoaskheroutonadate, are you ok with that?"

"Try breathing?"

"Ok, I like your sister and I kissed her and I was wondering if you mind the two of us together? I thought it was fair to ask if it bothered you. Not that I'd pay attention." Ron laughed at this.

"Mind? Why would I? I know she's liked you since she was 10! I think you've liked her awhile too. When did you two start kissing? Hmm?"

"Around the same time you and Hermione did. I suspect it was quite lovely, eh Ron?"

"You don't know the half of it. Shibnids! We'd better get going. I have to get this to Hermione pronto."

"What is it?"

"Erm…you'll see. Go on I'll meet you down there."

Harry went down stairs, while Ron stayed back. He put his favorite shirt on, and sloshed on a bit of cologne. He noticed he still had his pajama bottoms on, so he switched into his jeans.

'Looking nice there sonny. Good luck with your little lady,' said the gruff old mirror.

"Thank you!"

Ron raced downstairs. He met everyone in the sitting room with the tree. 

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Ron" He looked over to see Hermione. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I have your gift, but it is up stairs. Do you want to come with me to get it?"

"Ok."

When they reached Ron's room, He put his hands over her eyes. "Don't peek"

Hermione giggled. "Ok," she said.

He murmured a few words and then removed his hands. Golden boxes were everywhere, all different shapes and sizes. 

"You have to find yours. Go ahead. None of the boxes bite…. except maybe… that one. JUST KIDDING. Really, go on."

"Accio Gift!" shouted Hermione waving her wand.

"Hey that's cheating!"

"Is not! You told me to find it!"

"Ok ok, just open it." Ron hoped she would like it. He heard Hermione gasp as she opened up the box. 

"Ron! My goodness, it is beautiful!" Hermione started to cry.

"Don't cry! What's the matter?"

"It's just that nobody has given me something this nice ever!"

Ron DID think it was a perfectly nice necklace, but he didn't know her reaction would be so profound.She ran over to him and gave him the sweetest kiss he had ever gotten before, it was the single best gift he could have wished for. It was warm and he felt that he had never felt as happy. As he helped Hermione put her necklace on, he thought to himself that the next piece of jewelry that he would be giving Hermione was a ring. He didn't know why that had come to him. He put it put of his mind as he and Hermione went down to join the rest of the group and open presents.


End file.
